


You Never Were Good At Forever

by Funkspiel



Series: Kinktober 2017 [4]
Category: Fright Night (2011), The Lobster (2015)
Genre: Begging, F/M, M/M, Non-Consensual Blood Drinking, Non-consensual Turning, Vampire Turning, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 07:42:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12271965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Funkspiel/pseuds/Funkspiel
Summary: Jerry could never imagine pushing Vampirism onto someone as soft and kind and neglected as David. And then Angela stormed by into his life and forced his hand.Day 4: Begging





	You Never Were Good At Forever

When Jerry woke, David wasn’t there, and immediately he knew something was wrong. He flew down the stairs, not even bothering with the steps, to land in a crouch at their bottom – and that was where he found them. His best friend turned enemy from another century and his small, soft David. 

David,  _his David,_ with his glasses askew and fat, wet tears behind them, lower lip trembling over the shoulder of the woman currently buried in his neck. Letting lose a wrecked whimper when the creature drew deeper from him, his lashes fluttering, his hands wriggling in the cuffs that were slowly turning his wrists purple. 

“Jerry,” David mouthed, but fear stole his voice – and Jerry was grateful for it. He put a finger to his own lips as he slowly slunk forward. And he almost got there, too, before a dark chuckle made him still. David whined as fangs pulled free from his throat and the heady scent of blood in the room thickened, drawing the shadows into Jerry’s eyes.

“Angelica,” Jerry said, plain and simple, and his once upon a time partner in crime smiled with all her bloody red teeth.

“Jack. Although this sweet thing keeps calling you  _Jerry_. What a strange new name you’ve found yourself. Does he kill with you like I did?” She pondered, drawing up behind the chair David was tied to, one long talon caressing the soft underside of his jaw, tapping lightly. “Hmm, somehow I don’t think so. A little dull, this one. I’m almost surprised.  _Almost_.”

“He’s a toy, Angie. Nothing more,” Jerry said, and he even almost convinced himself – but the only one he did convince was David, big tears finally spilling as his head fell, hiding behind his messy fringe. He’d fix it later, he told himself. After David was safe. Only he wasn’t as hard as he used to be,

He didn’t quite cover his flinch.

And like blood in the water, Angela noticed. She leaned over David’s soft, trembling shoulder and pressed her lips close to the sluggishly bleed holes in his neck as she whispered.

“You’re getting soft in your old age there, Jack. What happened to my Ripper?”

“Touch him again and you’ll find out.”

“But I’m just helping you through a problem you’ve always had, Jackie,” she purred, lips soft against the tremble of David’s skin. “Commitment.”

Jerry stilled, something unfamiliar turning his dead insides colder. He braced himself to move, to attack, to fucking fling her from his lover before she could finish what she had started, but froze at the glacier crack of a gun being cocked and pressed to David’s temple.

“Ah, ah, ah,” she crooned. “I know all your tricks. No more running, Jackie. Not today.”

“Angela–”

“I wonder what he’ll be like,” she hummed softly, her long brunette curls bouncing about her shoulders as she played with David’s hair with her free hand, relishing in his trembling. “So soft right now. Nothing like you or me. He’s no hunter… I can’t help but wonder why you didn’t  _eat_ him. But he is rather cute in a ‘too helpless to function’ sort of way, isn’t he? Like a kitten.”

David sucked in a sharp, hurt little breath, and Jerry couldn’t tell what he hated more: that David was taking all of this to heart, that he couldn’t stop any of this, or how soft he had become. Because in his heart, his long dead heart, he felt crippled by the long fall of tears down David’s stupidly little nose. 

Angelica dug her chin into the meat of David’s shoulder, eyes heavy where they hung on Jerry. Something cold chilling the smile on her face. Something familiar. A ghost from old English streets, fingers and tongues covered in blood as they made out in back alleys, fresh from their kills.

“You never were very good at ‘forever’, baby. Is that why you haven’t turned him? Harder to get bored when your toy has an expiration date?” She asked, then kissed David’s shuddering cheek before gleefully stating, “Let’s find out,” and bring her free wrist to her mouth. 

With an animalistic snarl, a sound Jerry could still remember in his dreams from the night he had first turned her, Angela bit into her own fingers. Mangled and tattered, she pushed them to David’s lips before either of them could do a thing about it. Blood smeared across his pursed mouth, stilling instead of prying when finally Jerry spoke.

“Don’t!”

She arched a brow, something cruel stealing across her face. Something hungry.

“I’m listening,” she purred.

Eyes on the gun in her hand, Jerry settled back first onto his haunches, then his knees. Slack and defeated, unwilling to race the gun. He licked his lips and gestured helplessly.

“I don’t know what game you’re playing at, Angie, but you win. What do you want? I’ll… I’ll do it. Just… just  _don’t_.”

And obviously, that was the wrong thing to say. Thunder drew across her face, turning her pretty features ugly. She sized him up with disgust, a sneer tight across her teeth.

“You don’t fool me, Jack. I’m going to open his eyes to what you really are – a coward and a fraud. You don’t know how to love.” She forced her fingers in, past the trembling of David’s lips, and jarred the gun a little more harshly against his temple as she snarled, “Suck.”

With a throaty, despairing moan, David did. He suckled at the coppery fingers in his mouth, skin pale from blood loss and fright and sorrow. His lashes fluttered as the Change began. Still his heartbeat with each swallow, slowing down his mortal breath – made worse by the hyperventilating slowly stealing away David’s composure, blocked by those bloody fingers.

“David, baby, look at me,” Jerry said, startling them both as David’s eyes jerked up – wide, brown eyes slowly turning darker. “You’re going to be okay. It’s going to be okay. Stay with me, guy. I’m right here.”

David nodded shakily around the fingers in his mouth, and Angela quickly drew them away, shoving the chair and David both at Jerry in one wild, angered rush. And the second she did, he was free. He caught and steadied David’s chair before propelling himself forward and around it, stealing her around the waist before she could so much as aim her gun. Shots fired, but didn’t take as he slammed her through the couch and onto the floor. He raised his hand to smite her, fingers like knives ready to rend her head from her long ivory throat, only to stop at her cackling. Boneless and laughing, she wiped bloody tears from her eyes.

“You know as well as I do the Change has taken, Jackie,” she said, but there’s was an old hurt in the sound, like a gong from a church bell they both used to know. “You kill me,  _his Sire_ , and he won’t make it.”

Jerry felt fury burn through him, lighting his dead flesh alive like a live wire, before snarling and slamming his fist through the floorboards beside her head. She didn’t even flinch, her eyes already dead in a way he couldn’t understand, but maybe did once.

“As soon as he’s strong enough, I’m going to find you,” he said, as though describing the color of the sky rather than the details of her murder; factual rather than a vow. “And I am going to show you just how  _committed_ I can be. I’m going to make you  _feel_  every last ounce of your forever. And you’ll beg me to forget you, but I won’t. You’re going to regret this.  _Forever_. So enjoy what you have while you can.”

She blinked up at him, slow and far away, before tracing his jaw with healed, bloody fingers. 

“Don’t make a promise you can’t keep,  _Jerry_. You never were good at forever.”

She slipped from him the way he had slipped from her all those centuries ago. A shadow in the night, a whisper in the silence, and then she was gone. 

Jerry scrambled back to David. He freed him from the chair and held him close. Forced down his rage and his hurt, forced down his claws though they ached to kill, and gentled the trembling of David’s hair. He held him close, heart breaking each second the glowing warmth of his soft lover slowly ebbed. He murmured awkward reassurances into the crest of his fringe, into the trembling clench of his hands in Jerry’s shirt, and promised it would be alright. 

They had forever to figure this out. It’d be alright.


End file.
